fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ifrits -- Rival's War
Minor elemental fire spirits, or Genasi. ECOLOGY For information regarding Genasi in general, see here. 5th EDITION DnD Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, -2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma (0): Ifrits are passionate and quick, but impetuous and destructive. Native Outsider (0): Outsiders with the native and ifrit subtypes. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): You have a base walking speed of 30 feet. Darkvision (2): You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Fire Resistance (2): You have advantage on saving throws against fire, and you have resistance to fire damage. Fire Affinity (2): You gain +1 to the DCs and attack rolls of spells or abilities that deal fire damage; you also know the fire bolt cantrip, and Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. Fire in the Blood (3): Any time you take fire damage (whether or not it gets through your fire resistance), you restore hit points equal to half your level, rounded down (minimum of 1). Coax the Flame (2): You can give yourself advantage on a skill, tool, or vehicle check that involves directly manipulating fire or heat. You can only do this once before a short rest. Born Elsewhere (2): '''You are proficient in Arcana checks. '''Immigrant's Purpose (2): You have an ability based on your purpose for being on the Material Plane: BONDAGE/SERVITUDE: Proficiency with a tool of your choice. ELEMENTAL BALANCE: Advantage on saves against and resistance to one of the following damage types: acid, cold, lightning, or thunder. WANDERING: You gain half your proficiency bonus to Charisma saves (this stacks with existing proficiency). Languages (0): 'You can speak, read, and write Common and Primordial, plus the language of your host society, if applicable. PATHFINDER Racial Traits '+2 Dexterity, -2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma (0): Ifrits are passionate and quick, but impetuous and destructive. Native Outsider (0): Outsiders with the native and ifrit subtypes. Medium (0): Receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): Base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision (2): Can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Spell-Like Ability (1): Can use burning hands 1/day (caster level equals the character’s level). Energy Resistance (2): Fire resistance 5 and +2 to saves against spells with the fire descriptor. Fire Affinity (2): Treated as 1 level higher when casting spells with the fire descriptor or using powers of the Fire domain, bloodline powers of the fire elemental bloodline, and revelations of the oracle's flame mystery. This trait does not give early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers they could already use without this trait. Fire in the Blood (3): Gain fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they take fire damage (whether or not this fire damage gets through their fire resistance). Can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. Coax the Flame (2): Twice per day, when making a skill check involving fire or heat, it can roll the check twice and take the better result. It must decide to use this ability before the attempt. Born Elsewhere (2): '''+2 to Knowledge (Planes) checks. '''Purpose (2): Gain an ability based on your purpose for being on the Material Plane. BONDAGE/SERVITUDE: +2 to one Craft or Profession skill. ELEMENTAL BALANCE: 5 resistance and +2 to saves against another element. WANDERING: Great Fortitude feat for free. '''Languages (0): '''Ifrits begin play speaking Common and Ignan. Ifrits with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven other languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. Category:Main Game - The Rival's War